Drabble- Unexpected -(ChanBaek)
by ChokeuLA
Summary: Baekhyun merasa kesal pada Chanyeol- si playboy yang sering membuatnya sakit hati. Namun semua tidak seperti sangkaan Baekhyun, siapa yang bisa mengira pilihan hati Chanyeol yang sebenarnya?


**[Drabble] Unexpected**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Yaoi, romance, school life, friendship.**

 **Rate: Teen**

 **Author: LolaaApril**

 **Note:** _ **Please don't be siders and leave a comment! Enjoy**_ **^0^**

"Tsk.. sial!" umpat seorang namja berambut hitam dengan wajah manisnya. Ia- Byun Baekhyun terus mengeluarkan gerutuannya pada ponsel yang berada di genggamannya. "Aku berani bertaruh yeoja-yeoja itu akan menyesal menyukainya."

"Kau berkata begitu karena kau iri," balas Sehun- teman dekat Baekhyun. Sehun tahu pasti apa yang tengah sahabatnya itu pandangi di layar ponsel.

Suasana kantin yang lumayan sepi mendukung perasaan Baekhyun yang hendak berceloteh panjang lebar kepada Sehun tentang kekesalannya ini. Park Chanyeol, dialah sumber kekesalan Baekhyun.

Dengan berisik Sehun menghisap _bubble tea_ nya hingga habis seolah tak peduli dengan wajah gusar sahabatnya, ia bahkan berkata, "Hyung, kau yang bayar."

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan ahh mau saja bertunangan denganmu!" Baekhyun menyangga kepalanya pada tangan sambil meminum _strawberry milkshake_ miliknya yang sejak 15 menit lalu belum disentuhnya sama sekali.

Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kejadian beberapa menit lalu, saat Park Chanyeol- teman sekelasnya- yang ia sukai menggendong Jung Sooyeon- yang kabarnya merupakan yeoja tercantik di sekolahnya- yang tengah pingsan. _Jealous_? ya.. sebut saja begitu. Namun ini bukan pula kesalahan Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu kalau namja manis berambut hitam ini menyukainya.

"Ppsst! mulutmu memang tidak bisa dipercaya," geram Sehun dengan was-was menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan,"Kalau saja ada salah satu murid di sekolah ini yang mengetahuinya, aku akan langsung mencekik Chanyeol-mu itu,hyung"

Baekhyun hendak membela Chanyeol namun lagi-lagi ia teringat dengan kekesalannya hingga ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Luhan ahh sangat sial, namja baik, pintar, polos, tampan dan bahkan cantik sepertinya justru bertunangan dengan hoobae menyebalkan, keras kepala dan merepotkan sepertimu."

Menyadari Sehun hanya diam saja, Baekhyun sedikit aneh. Bukan Sehun namanya jika hanya diam saat diejek sedemikian benar. Disadarinya Luhan melambaikan tangan dari arah belakangnya, hal itulah yang membuat Sehun menganga dengan wajah tolol dan sewaktu-waktu air liurnya bisa menetes kapan saja.

"Luhan hyung! aissh.. neomu yeppeo~" gumam Sehun seolah terhipnotis, ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan, "Eits.. annyyeong hyung, nikmati waktumu bersama Chanyeol hyung, ppai~"

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja dengan sedikit keras, "Sial, bocah itu sengaja menyebut namanya terus. Dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang bersama yeoja blasteran yang jelas adalah tipenya."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Detak jantung Baekhyun mendadak berkali-kali lebih cepat, mengetuk-ngetuk dadanya dengan keras hingga rasanya napasnya tercekat. Refleks saja ia menegakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang namja jangkung bermata besar dengan rambut silvernya duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Sehun.

 _Jadi, ini alasan Sehun berkata seperti tadi? sial!_

"Ahh- .. Chan- Chanyeol ahh.-"

"Hmm? kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.."

Chanyeol melemparkan senyumnya lalu meneguk minuman kaleng bersoda yang ia dapat dari mesin minuman. Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tampak gugup membuat ia begitu gemas. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu terpesona.

"Ani.. sungguh bukan apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun cepat, ia kembali meminum _milkshake_ nya untuk menututpi sikap yang sedikit tidak wajar. Sedikit atau banyak? sepertinya sama saja.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya duduk dalam diam, menghabiskan minuman masing-masing sementara lingkungan sekolah sudah sunyi, hanya ada suara dentuman bola basket yang berasal dari gedung olahraga. Baekhyun tau ini aneh, Chanyeol tak biasanya menghampiri dan mengajak bicara seperti tadi. Tapi Chanyeol memang tipe yang sangat ramah dan baik pada semua orang, jadi ia harus menganggap ini biasa. Ia tidak boleh merespons ini terlalu berlebihan. Lagi pula, Baekhyun tahu Chanueol yang _almost perfect_ ini tidak mungkin menyukai dirinya. Saat inilah ia berharap menjadi seorang perempuan agar bisa dengan bebas menempel pada Chanyeol.

"Baek.. ada sesuatu.." gumam Chanyeol tidak terlalu jelas, Baekhyun bahkan sempat berpikir ia hanya salah dengar.

Mata sipit Baekhyun sontak membulat saat tangan besar Chanyeol terangkat dan menyntuh rambut dan juga kepalanya. Mungkin jika ada cermin ia bisa-bisa berteriak melihat wajahnya yang saat ini sudah merona seperti gadis kecil pemalu.

Chanyeol tersenym lebar kemudian mengacungkan sebuah benda kecil yang ia ambil dari rambut Baekhyun.

"Igeo.. jepit rambutmu?" tanya Chanyeol masih tersenyum-senyum seraya memandangi sebuah jepit rambut kecil berbentuk kepala kucing dengan pita merah di sudutnya.

"A- aniyo, mana mungkin.. aku-" Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa bicara dengan jelas.

Sungguh ia tidak tahu menahu tentang jepit rambut yang _girly_ itu, ia bahkan baru melihatnya tadi, saat Sehun menunjukkan dua pasang jepit rambut persis seperti itu dengan warna pita yang berbeda, satu pasang berwarna merah dan satu pasang lagi berwarna merah muda. Sehun memutuskan untuk memberikan yang berwarna merah muda kepada Luhan dan sekalipun Baekhyun tak mencoba jepit itu sama sekali.

"Kiyeowo, kau terlihat lucu memakainya.."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa perutnya seolah dipenuhi kupu-kupu yang berterbangan, ia bahkan merasa jantungnya berhenti sesaat lalu kembali berdetak dengan semakin cepat.

 _"Astaga, aku akan mati jika terus seperti ini.."_

"Sehun! ne.. Sehun memang jahil, jadi mungkin dia yang memakaikannya di rambutku.."

Chanyeol menahan senyumnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Baekhyun benar-benar imut!

"Sehun..? bukankah dia kekasih Luhan?"

Mereka bertiga- Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Luhan adalah teman sekelas sementara Sehun adalah hoobae mereka. Tapi.. soal bagaimana Chanyeol mengetahui hubungan Sehun dan Luhan, tidak ada yang tahu.

Baekhyun menggeleng bersamaan kedua tangannyya yang melambai cepat. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tahu? Jika hal ini menyebar melalui Chanyeol.. ada kemungkinan Sehun dan Luhan akan mengamuk pada dirinya. Pada Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, aku tau sendiri.. aku tau hal semacam itu.."

"Hal.. semacam itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut.

Senyum yang biasanya tampak begitu ceria kini terkesan misterius di mata Baeekhyun. Chanyeol lebih terlihat menyeramkan dari pada terlihat keren seperti biasanya pada saat ini.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Baekhyun yang masih terperangah, membuat keduanya kini menatap ke dalam mata satu sama lain. Jika saja ada seseorang yang lewat dan melihat, mereka berdua pasti akan menjadi pemberitaan hot keesokannya.

"Ne.. aku bahkan juga tau kalau, Byun Baekhyun kelas 3-2 menyukaiku.."

"M-.. mwo?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu, kalau Park Chanyeol kelas 3-2 juga menyukaimu, Baekkie ya?"

 **END**

 **Don't be sider and leave your review~**


End file.
